Wellman
Teksten er fra 1999 og beskriver udviklingen i fællesskaber. En gang var fællesskaber betinget/begrænset af tid og rum, men dette er ændret. I dag, argumenteres der for, er et fællesskab blot betinget af folks interesse. Med andre ord er det blevet frivilligt og muligt at være med i stort set alle fællesskaber. Tekstens primære omdrejningspunkt er syv nøglespørgsmål. Man kan evt. bruge nogle af spørgsmålene i forbindelse med analysen af et fællesskab eller socialt netværk: 1: Are online relationships narrowly specialized or broadly supportive? 2: In what ways are the many weak ties on the Net useful? 3: Is there reciprocity online and attachment in virtual communities? 4: Are strong intimate ties possible online? 5: How does the virtual community affect ’real life’ community? 6: Does the net increase community diversity? 7: Are virtual communities ”real” communities? Læsespørgsmål (1) ' Har virtuelle communities.. • .. styrket mulighederne for fællesskab? • ..eller tværtimod skabt isolerede, blege individer, som kun har social kontakt med computeren? Både og; det er lettere at finde netværk og blive en del af det pågældende community, men det er nu også muligt ikke at være en del af det længere. En gang var man ”tvunget” eller født ind i et fællesskab, som blot var betinget af din fysiske tilstedeværelse. Det var praktisk talt umuligt ikke at være en del af fællesskabet. Det kan man nemmere i dag, fordi de er ''interessebetinget - i dag er du først med i fællesskabet, når du ønsker viser interesse. Men teksten foreslår trods alt, at 'JA, det har styrket ''mulighederne for fællesskab (grundet deltagernes forskelligartede kompetencer og bidrag til fællesskabet), selvom - eler fordi - deltagelsen i disse er frivillig. 'Læsespørgsmål (2) ' Reflekter over hvilke karaktertræk, et traditionelt fællesskab har: • Hvad kræves for at konstituere et fællesskab? • Hvad kræver et fællesskab af dets medlemmer? Teksten definerer communities ved sociale netværk og ikke i rum/geografisk som tidligere. Altså var det dengang ens naboskab og ”village” – lokalsamfund - der udgjorde fællesskabet. Gamle fællesskaber frygtede også opløsningen af fællesskaber pga. telefonen og bilen, da tid/rum begrænsningen forsvandt. I dag er det mere interesser ubetinget af fysiske og personlige forhold med bredere portfolier iblandt medlemmerne (man kan fx bidrage økonomisk, med viden eller services). Man bidrager. På en eller anden måde. Man gør hvad man kan. Man hjælper folk man ikke kender og er en større del af den gruppe. Ikke genetisk og geografiskbetinget, men snarere arbitrært og interessebetinget. 'Læsespørgsmål (3) ' Hvilke kommercielle og kommunikative muligheder åbner vores nye måde at være sammen på? • Kender I eksempler på vellykkede, virtuelle communities? Wikipedia er et godt eksempel på, hvordan folks individuelle interesse og viden kan skabe et godt produkt gennem fællesskab. Her kan man bidrage med hvadend man ønsker - uanset om det er med opmærksomhed, spredningen af artiklen, finpudsning, økonomisk, vidensmæssigt eller programmering. Citater: "Enthusiasts hail the Net's potential for making connections without regard to race, creed, gender, or geography." "Just as previous generations had worried about whether community had been destroyed or transformed by earlier "new technologies" - such as the telephone or the automobile - the pundits of the 1990s have identified the Internet as the ultimate transformer."